


It's a Dream

by duskblue



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Branch and Poppy belong together, Camping, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, it's mostly fluff, on their way back to the Troll Village, sleeping in tents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskblue/pseuds/duskblue
Summary: Poppy, Branch, and the Snack Pack are on their way back to the Troll Village to collect some things and survey the damage. But Poppy is having a hard time dealing with her feelings for Branch and not to mention some pretty awful nightmares about Bergens. How will she work through these issues and keep peace with Snack Pack at the same time?Rated Teen for some maybe adult themes that are hinted at. (These characters are of age, after all!) Otherwise, it's completely PG.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom. I seriously had this story in my head for a week, and it wouldn't leave, so I just had to write it. And now you get to read it. Hope you like it! Please comment and let me know!

It’s a Dream  
Chapter 1

Poppy woke up with a start, breathing heavily and wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. For a second, she was so disturbed by her nightmare, she almost forgot where she was; in a tent with Smidge, DJ Suki, Satin, and Chenille halfway between the Troll Tree and their old home in the forest. Her nightmare was so vivid, that she still felt it--the fear coursing through her blood. She had been out in the woods with her friends, just like she was right then, only some rogue Bergens had found them and eaten every single one of her friends. She had been the only one left.

Hot tears slid down her cheeks. It had been the worst fate to see everyone perish before her and unable to do a thing about it. She wished she had been eaten, as well. It would have been much better than having to withstand it and then continue to live on. 

It all felt so real.

It was dark in the tent, and she could just barely see the bright hair of her friends. DJ was closest to her, so Poppy poked her in the arm. She didn’t really want to wake up her friend, but if she didn’t talk to someone fast, she was afraid the anxiety of her nightmare would take over, and then she would be a complete wreck in the morning. And also completely useless in helping out on their trek.

DJ was snoring slightly. She made a cute noise and then cuddled back into her pillows, so Poppy poked her again. 

Nothing.

On the other side of her Satin was mostly under the covers, just her hair sticking out, and just beside her was her twin, Chenille, also practically hiding under the blankets. Smidge was in the corner of the tent, cuddled in a tiny sleeping bag, her bright blue hair twisting up the side of the tent. 

It was no use, Poppy decided. They were all so deep into their sleep that night, she didn’t think she could wake them without making a scene. She would have had to get loud and shake them awake, and then the guys in the next tent over might wake up too. Once they were all awake, everyone would ask her what was wrong… and she wasn’t sure she wanted to talk about it. Not yet, at least. 

Poppy was supposed to be the happiest Troll around, and part of her didn’t want her friends to see her so upset. Well, actually, there was one troll she didn’t mind seeing her this way, and he had insisted on his own tent, so maybe she could bother him without having to wake up anyone else. If she were lucky, that is.

She wiped at her the tears again and then quietly got out of her sleeping bag before slipping out of the tent and making her way through the dark towards where she had seen Branch set up his tent earlier that evening. She stumbled over a small rock and caught herself right at the entrance of his tent, falling on her knees and clutching the panel that hung over the entryway. Her knees stung almost as bad as her eyes while more tears made their way down her cheeks. The chill from the night air suddenly hit her, making her shiver. 

“Branch,” she said in a choked voice. “Branch! Can I come in? ...Branch?”

It was quiet for what felt like ever, and then she heard a rustling inside. A moment later, the flap was moved aside, and Branch knelt there before her looking sleepier than she had ever seen him before. 

“What is it, Poppy?” He blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking at her again. His expression changed when he saw her tears. “Are you crying?” Without giving her a chance to reply, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her inside.

Her knees still hurt, and she let out a sob as he dragged her in. It was darker in his tent due to the lack of moonlight, but Poppy’s eyes adjusted quickly through her tears. Branch’s tent was small, and most of the floor was covered in warm, soft blankets. Along one side, his backpack and other supplies were lined up neatly. “I’m sorry,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself and trying to control the shaking. “I just had this awful nightmare, and the girls are all sleeping. I couldn’t wake them.”

He covered her with a blanket and then turned to dig through his backpack until he pulled out a tissue. “Here. This will work better,” he said, holding it out to her.

She gladly accepted it and then wiped at her tears and blew her nose hard. “I’m sorry for waking you,” she said, looking down at her hands. “But the dream was really bad, and--and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to wake them up, but I didn’t want to be alone either.” She sniffed. “Thanks for letting me in.”

“Don’t worry.” He put a cautious hand on her back, drawing her against his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.” She cuddled into his warmth, pressing her ear to his chest and listening to his heart beating steadily away. “It was really bad, Branch. I’m not sure I want to tell you. It’ll upset you.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ve thought of things a hundred times worse. So don’t be afraid to tell me anything. Okay?”

She pushed away from him and looked at him and his blue eyes through the darkness. “Can I stay here tonight? Is there room for me?” The truth was, he made her feel safe, and she wasn’t sure she could go back to her own tent. And if she made it there, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. Somehow, with Branch’s arm around her, she thought maybe she stood a chance.

“Um, sure. Yeah.” Branch scratched the side of his head and gave her a soft smile. “There’s plenty of room. And I have extra blankets, too.”

Relieved tears came to Poppy’s eyes, and she quickly wiped them away with her damp tissue. “Thank you. You’re such a good friend, Branch.” She sighed and lowered her hands, looking at him a little exasperated. “Is it weird that I’m so exhausted, but I don’t think I can fall asleep?”

He pulled out a pillow and fluffed it up for her. “It must have been a really bad dream. But don’t worry. Did you know bad dreams aren’t allowed in this tent? I make the rules.” He pointed to himself with his thumb.

She let herself smile at him. “Well, it was more like a nightmare.”

“It’s a good thing nightmares aren’t allowed either, then. And did I mention that this is a magic pillow that gives you pleasant dreams? I should patent it.” He fluffed his own pillow and laid back down, waiting for Poppy to lie down beside him. “I could make a ton of money and build the biggest bunker ever under the troll tree. Or anywhere else I wanted for that matter.”

She blinked down at him. He wouldn’t really do that, would he? Move away from the troll tree? Did he want to be alone again? “You’re going to stay at the troll tree. Aren’t you?” she asked softly, feeling her anxiety come back just a little. 

His smile faded. “Of course, I am. I was just making a joke. Sorry, I guess I’m not very good at jokes. Come on, Poppy.” He patted her pillow. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Glad to hear that he would be staying, she took in a breath and then put her head down on the pillow. 

He moved to pull the blanket over her shoulders, tucking her in tightly. “How’s this? Are you warm enough?”

She felt plenty warm, but she had felt much warmer when he had his arm around her, so she looked at him with a shy smile. “I think I could be a little warmer. Do you have a solution?”

“Well, you did say hug time is any time,” he reasoned and then gently pulled her into his arms. “Now try to close your eyes and think about happy things. Like all the annoying invitations you’re going to send me later. I'll probably drown in glitter.”

She chuckled against him. “You’re the best.”

“Goodnight, Poppy,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

She took in a breath and let it out slowly, squeezing her eyes shut and just feeling his warmth. “Goodnight, Branch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Branch face repercussions from Poppy leaving her tent in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos!! You're all awesome! (I'm about to reply to them!) I'm currently halfway through chapter 4, so I will be posting chapter 3 tomorrow :D.

It’s a Dream  
Chapter 2

Branch woke suddenly to a lot of noise outside his tent. He tried to sit up, but Poppy was half on him, pinning him to the blankets, so he gently pushed her aside, tucking her back in and brushing the hair from her forehead. She was still in a deep sleep, so he carefully crawled to the front of the tent and exited through the flap without managing to wake her up.

Their entire party had gathered around his tent. They were talking in panicked voices until they saw Branch, and then they all stopped to look at him.

“Seriously, guys,” Branch said, securing the flap behind himself so Poppy wouldn’t be disturbed. “What are you all doing up? It’s not even dawn yet!”

“Poppy’s missing!” Satin and Chenille said in perfect unison while the rest of the Snack Pack began voicing their similar concerns as well.

DJ Suki stepped forward, holding up her hands to shush them. “Branch, she was in our tent when we went to sleep, and when I woke up, she was gone. All her things are still there, but Poppy herself is missing. Have you seen her?”

Branch sighed. Leave it to their friends to panic and make the biggest scene. Then again, if he were missing Poppy, he’d probably be the first one to make a scene as well as leading the panic beyond all reason, so he guessed he couldn’t blame them for that after all. “Stop worrying,” he said in his best calm voice. “She had nightmare. She’s sleeping in my tent. So let’s all be quiet so we don’t wake her up. Okay?”

“What?” Cooper said in the loudest voice imaginable. 

Five hands reached up to cover his mouth.

Branch knew what they were thinking. He had basically cuddled with their friend--and queen--alone in his tent for most of the night, and they were probably suspicious about other things that could have happened--but didn’t. He wanted to tell them that they didn’t have to worry. That he had been a perfect gentleman. But he also felt like they should know him a little better than that, so he decided to just reiterate his point. “Don’t worry, guys. She’s fine. But she’s had a hard night--and so have I considering I’ve been woken up twice--so why don’t we all go back to bed and worry about this in the morning?”

Several in the group looked like they may have wanted to drag Poppy from his tent, but the rest seemed resigned to his plan and grabbed their friends’ arms, leading them back to the other tents.

Branch let his shoulders drop, the tension leaving his body in one rush. He took in a shaky breath, and then slipped back into his tent where he found Poppy sitting up with her face in her hands. “Hey. What’s wrong?” he asked, crawling back towards her and sitting on the blankets beside her.

She sniffed and slowly lowered her hands to reveal her face. She wasn’t crying, but she didn’t look happy either. “I came in here because I didn’t want them to know about the dream. I didn’t want them to worry, and--I’m sorry, Branch, but you already worry about everything, so I didn’t mind telling you. And now it’s too late.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I shouldn’t have told them about your nightmare. I just didn’t want them to think--”

“It’s okay.” She patted his arm. “I sort of put you in awkward position. That’s my fault, and I’ll take full responsibility.”

He could see turmoil on her face, and it killed him inside. So he reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “No, it’s not all your fault. I didn’t have to let you in. I could have made you go back to your own tent. So I’ll be taking half of the responsibility.”

She looked up at him with a half smile and a sparkle in her eyes. “I would have been devastated if you did that. I know you did it for me, so don’t try to claim anything else. And that’s why I’m going to take the blame.”

So, okay, he had done it for her, but it was also a little for himself. He liked being with Poppy, and there was no way he’d ever turn her away again. She was the one who made him happy at last, and it almost killed him inside to see her so sad. However, he wasn’t about to argue with her, so he just smiled. “I’m taking half the responsibility, and that’s final. Now, I know you’re tired, so go back to sleep.” He quickly got back under the covers and closed his eyes, signaling the end of the conversation.

He could feel her settling in beside him, and it was quiet for a few moments until she poked him in the shoulder.

“Branch.”

He opened his eyes to see her pink orbs staring back at him. “What?”

She looked away. “I know I have a lot of friends, and as queen, I know a lot of trolls.”

He just blinked at her, wondering where she was going with that.

“But out of all my friends,” she said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it tightly between hers. “You’re my best friend. And out of all the trolls I know, you’re my favorite.”

He felt his face turning into a hot blush. “So… I guess you’re my favorite troll, too. Not that it means much because you’re practically my only friend, but there you go. The truth.” He rolled onto his back to escape the twinkle in her eyes and stared up towards the top of the tent and its darkness.

“That’s not true. You have a lot of friends.” She moved closer to him and cuddled against his side while she put her arms around him. “But I’m so happy to know that I’m your favorite.”

“Yeah,” Branch sighed, feeling happier than he had ever felt before. “I suppose you would be.”

~*~

The next time Branch woke up, light was filtering in through the tent, and he could hear birds chirping happily above them. He felt their happiness in his heart when he looked down at Poppy who was still sleeping soundly beside him. So he pressed a light kiss to her forehead, and then slipped out of bed once more, feeling on top of the world.

Once outside, he could hear the others talking around the fire, so he made his way around some foliage towards where the campfire had been set up. Again, they all stopped talking the second they saw him. He was starting to get used to it.

“Ah, good morning,” he said, taking a seat beside Guy Diamond at the end of a small log.

Everyone said a quiet ‘Good morning’ back and then Smidge handed him a plate filled with tiny berries and scrambled eggs. 

DJ, who was seated across from him, was the first to ask him anything. “Is Poppy still asleep? Are you sure she’s okay?”

“Maybe we should check on her,” Satin said, meeting eyes with her sister, who nodded back.

“She’s fine, I promise,” Branch said and popped a berry into his mouth. “She just didn’t sleep much last night, so I didn’t wake her up.”

“You said she had a nightmare?” Biggie asked and then scooped a large forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Yeah, but she didn’t tell me what it was about. If she wants us to know, I figure she’ll tell us.” He paused to pick up another berry. “So don’t go bothering her about it.”

“I don’t understand,” Cooper said from where he sat at the end of the other log. “Why would she come to you instead of us?”

DJ poked him in the side. “I think she and Branch went through a lot together,” she said in a hushed voice, but Branch clearly heard her. “You know, when they came to rescue us? Just drop it.”

Branch looked down at his plate while he ate. At least DJ sort of understood. He and Poppy had been through a lot together, and they had a type of a bond that he couldn’t really describe. He wanted to tell them about it and make the rest of them understand, too, but at the same time, it really was none of their business. They should respect him and trust him for him, not just for his relationship to Poppy ...who he really wished were sitting beside him instead of Guy Diamond. Glitter wasn’t exactly his favorite seasoning.

He had just finished his food in silence, the others continuing to chat, when Poppy herself approached the camp. Once again, they all stopped talking. But this time, the silence was short lived. All together, everyone except for Branch got up from their seats and practically attacked her with a hug. 

“Poppy!”

“Are you okay?”

“Did you sleep alright?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Why didn’t you wake us?”

Branch rolled his eyes and then got up to put his empty plate and fork in the bin of water beside the rest of the food. By the time he was sitting back down, Poppy had escaped from their hug and was trying her best to reassure them.

“I’m fine. I promise. Haven’t you all ever had a bad dream?” She laughed a little awkwardly, and then sat down beside Branch.

“But Poppy,” DJ said while Smidge handed Poppy a plate of food. “You could have told us. All of us would have been happy to hear about your dream and sit awake with you.”

“I know. And I’m sorry.” Poppy pushed around her berries with her fork. “I know you all would have done it, but you were sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you. Also,” she said, lowering her voice. “It was a really dark dream, and I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

They all looked at Branch who almost fell off the log under their hard stares. 

Poppy understood their looks, so she put her hand on Branch’s arm. “Branch has already been through some dark things, so I figured he’d understand. It’s nothing personal. And I didn’t want to make it a big deal, so please, can we just finish eating breakfast and get on with our day?”

Everyone but Biggie nodded in agreement. “But Branch said you never told him about your dream,” he said.

“And I didn’t,” Poppy replied immediately. “But if I had, that would be between me and him. Besides, it’s just a dream. It’s not like any of it happened in real life. I was just scared, and that’s all. Please, can we move on from this?”

Branch glanced over at her. He was proud of her for telling them like it was. He had a feeling she usually let her friends in on every single aspect of her life, and maybe they weren’t used to being shut out of anything. But Poppy’s nightmare was her own business, like he had told them earlier, and she could tell whomever she wanted about it. He actually sort of wished Poppy had opened up to him about whatever happened in her dream, but he already decided he wouldn’t push her to talk. 

“The eggs are pretty good,” he said to her and pointed to her plate. “You should try some.”

She smiled gratefully at him and then removed her hand from his arm so she could give them a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and definitely check out my instagram where I post human troll fanart. :D Link here: https://www.instagram.com/duskblue/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and the others arrive at their old Troll Village, but Poppy is torn about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm almost done with chapter 4, so I think that should be ready to post tomorrow. I'm still thinking this will be 5 chapters, but it MIGHT be 6. We'll see :D. Thanks for reading and commenting!

It’s a Dream  
Chapter 3

The rest of the hike back to their old home in the forest took the entire day, and they didn’t reach it until nightfall. Everyone was safe, but really tired and ready to eat a little before they turned in. One look inside Branch’s old bunker told them it was too destroyed by its most recent guests to take up residence there for the night, so once again, they built a bonfire and began to set up their tents around it. 

Poppy was helping the girls with their tent when she noticed Branch hadn't even started on his. Instead, he stood on the sidelines with his backpack, watching them. So she set the stakes in her hand down on the ground and then made her way over to him. “Why aren’t you setting your tent up? It’s already dark.”

He took a slight step away from her. “I know the others want to stay out here tonight, but I really want to get started clearing out some things from the bunker. It’s a mess, yeah, but I’ll clean it up a little before I go to bed.”

“Oh,” Poppy said, raising her eyes to his through the darkness. “I’ll help you tomorrow, Branch. It’s just that it’s pretty late.”

“I know,” he said before she could go on. “We should all get to bed so we can work on stuff tomorrow, but… Poppy.” He reached out and took her hand. “It’s cold tonight, and if you want, I’ll find room for you in the bunker. I’m sure it’s warmer down there since it’ll be out of the night air.”

She squeezed his fingers and blinked up at him for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Sure, she wanted to spend the night beside Branch, but at the same time, last night had caused so much drama within their group of friends, and it probably wouldn’t be the smartest decision. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea,” she finally said and pulled her eyes away from his. “You saw how they were this morning. They think I like you more than them or something.” She looked back at him, smiling.

“Well, you basically told me that this morning,” he said, grinning back at her. “Don’t deny it now.”

She pulled on his hand, causing him to take a step back towards her. “I’m not. I just think it’s probably best if we avoid any additional drama during this trip. Two nights in a row, they would think that we’re--”

“Ah ha!” he let out out a weird laugh before she could finish. “Okay, I get you. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She watched a blushing Branch turn away from her and make his way towards his bunker. “Good night, Branch!” she called after him once she had composed herself. 

He held up his hand without turning around. “Night.”

Poppy waited until he disappeared into the foliage before she turned back around to see her friends struggling with the tent. She quickly rushed over to hold the spikes so DJ could pound them in. “Sorry! Branch is going to spend the night in his bunker, so I was saying goodnight.” 

“We heard you yell goodnight to him,” Satin said, gathering up their backpacks and dragging them inside the tent, her sister just behind her with some blankets.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so loud,” Poppy said, watching while Smidge crawled into the tent. Finally, it was just her and DJ standing outside the tent. The guys were nearby, but they were working on the fire and quietly arguing over what they would eat for dinner. “Is everything okay?” Poppy asked, having a feeling.

“It’s fine,” DJ said, standing there across from Poppy on the other side of the tent’s entrance. “I think everyone is just tired and wants to go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah,” Poppy said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. “You’re right. We’re all tired. I’m not even really hungry.”

“Me neither,” DJ said, bending down so she could get into the tent. “Let’s let the guys eat on their own and just settle in for the night,”

Once all the other girls were in the tent, Poppy turned to look at the guys, who were still trying to convince each other what the best thing to eat was. “Goodnight, guys! We’re turning in a little early. Long day tomorrow.” 

They stopped arguing for a moment, and looked over at her, smiling. “Goodnight, Poppy!”

Poppy smiled and quickly ducked into the tent. They had already set up her bed, and she smiled at them all, thankfully. “You girls are the best. You know that?” she said, crawling over to her space. “I’m so lucky to have such amazing friends.”

All three of them were smiling back at her. “And we’re lucky to have you,” Satin and Chenille said in unison. 

The four of them got situated and then once it was lights out, they settled down into their sleeping bags.

“Are you girls sleeping?” Satin asked quietly after a few moments. After everyone else voiced that they weren’t yet, she turned onto her side and looked at Poppy. “So, Poppy. I know you don’t want to talk about your dream, and that’s okay. You can tell us if and when you’re ready. But you won’t object to telling us about Branch, right? About what happened last night?”

Poppy put her hands over her face, willing the blush to disappear. She was lucky it was dark, and no one could see. “Nothing really,” she said honestly. Well, maybe that wasn’t the exact truth. While nothing had happened, she had definitely felt something for him. “He was so nice about everything,” she decided to say. “He gave me a tissue and covered me in his blankets. And he was so understanding when I said I didn’t really want to go into details about the dream. It sort of breaks my heart to think about all the bad dreams he’s had and how he had no one to comfort him. Yet he was so sweet to me when I needed someone.”

The tent was quiet for a moment while they all thought about what Poppy had said. 

“I guess I didn’t realize Branch could be that way,” Chenille finally said. “He always seems so closed off, and well, kind of grumpy--even after he got his colors back.”

Poppy smiled to herself in the darkness. “It just takes a while to break through his walls. I’m pretty sure I got through, which is why he lets me see that side of him. He’ll open up to the rest of you eventually. I know it.”

“We’ll have to take your word for it for now, I guess,” Smidge spoke up from her corner. “But if you say he’s a good friend to you, then that’s all the proof we’ll need. Right, girls?”

“Right,” the other three chorused back.

Poppy couldn’t help but grin. She was so happy and lucky to have so many amazing friends. The best thing ever would be that Branch would be completely accepted into her group of friends, and it looked like they were going to get there. She would keep working on it to make sure, of course.

“Is Branch okay alone in his bunker?” DJ asked suddenly. “He sort of walked off without really saying goodnight to the rest of us.”

Poppy’s smile fell from her face. “Um, I think so. He asked me if I wanted to stay down there with him tonight, but I told him it wasn’t a good idea considering everything that happened this morning.”

“Maybe you should go with him,” DJ said after a moment. “I mean, his life before was kind of lonely, don’t you think? It might not be a good idea for him to go down there by himself and be reminded about everything in the past. Not alone, anyway. Maybe that’s why he asked you to stay with him.”

Now Poppy felt horrible. What kind of a friend was she being to Branch if she hadn’t even thought of what came so easily to DJ? Instead she only thought of her own embarrassment around her friends. If Branch needed her, then she should be there for him one hundred percent. After all, the rest of her friends were perfectly fine, and besides, they had each other. “You’re right,” she admitted, sitting up in her bed and grabbing her blankets and pillow. “I feel so awful, but I didn’t even think about that. I better go and check on him. If I don’t come back tonight, don’t worry about me, okay?”

They all agreed that they wouldn’t worry, but when Poppy exited the tent and began making her way towards Branch’s bunker, she saw them watching her from the tent. She hoped they were more worried about her short walk through the old village and less about her being in Branch’s bunker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy goes to check on Branch down in his bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I wasn't feeling well today, so I didn't get chapter 5 done. I'm not sure if it'll be ready by tomorrow, but for sure by the end of the week. I'm 90% sure it'll be the last chapter at this point. Thanks again for reading and commenting! You're all awesome <3

It’s a Dream  
Chapter 4

Branch was moving furniture and other debris when he heard pounding on the door above his bunker. At first he was alarmed, but then he realized it was most likely Poppy, so he took the lift up to the top and peeked through the slit in the door. 

Of course, just like he had suspected, Poppy stood there with her blankets in her arms, so he opened the door the rest of the way. 

She was looking down at him, a gentle smile on her face. “Hey,” she said. “Is it okay if I’ve changed my mind?”

As if he would ever say no to her again. Especially when she looked at him like that. So he held out his hand to help her down, the gesture serving as a silent yes. She tumbled into his arms, blankets and all, and he stumbled back, catching himself just before toppling over. Luckily, any and all traps that had previously been in that area he had already swept aside. Now that they were no longer in danger from the Bergens, there wasn’t much point in having them anymore.

“You alright?” he asked once her feet were on the floor of the lift.

“Of course, I’m fine. You caught me, didn’t you?”

He let go of her so he could reach up to close the door and then pull the lever to bring them down into the bunker. He hadn’t really wanted to let go of her, but he supposed she would be pretty suspicious if he clung to her.

The lift carried them clear down to the bottom of the bunker, where Poppy could really get a close look of the damage made by all the trolls that had taken shelter there. “Wow…” she said, stepping away from Branch so she could set her blankets on his desk and then turned around, taking in the room. Chairs were overturned except for the ones that Branch had stacked up by his desk. The trash had been swept into corners while all of Branch’s supplies were picked over, the empty bins sitting on shelves or on the floor. All in all, it looked ravaged and barren, but in Branch’s opinion, it wasn’t as bad as he had been imagining it. Then again, he didn’t ever plan to return there after this trip, anyway, so why did it matter? All he wanted was to save a few of his belongings and bring them back to the troll tree.

“Branch, I’m sorry,” Poppy said, turning around to face him. “They really destroyed your bunker. Almost everything is gone.”

“Pfft.” He waved her away like it was nothing. Who cares about all those things? Most of them weren’t even all that useful since the Bergens were now their friends. “I’m starting over. I don’t need most of this stuff anymore. And the good news is it shouldn’t take me all that long to gather everything tomorrow. Then I can help everyone with the rest of the village.”

“So, you’re okay with this?” She stepped back toward him a little hesitantly. “You’re really okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He let his arms fall at his sides. It was sweet that she was concerned for him, but he didn’t want to stress her out at the same time. 

Poppy bit her lip. “I feel awful, Branch. I--I was all worried about what our friends might think, and I didn’t even think about how you might feel down here by yourself. I’m sorry. But--but I’m glad you’re okay.”

Branch stiffened. Her concern, he was okay with, but he was not okay with her pity. That he absolutely did not want. “So,” he said, taking a step back. “You weren’t going to come here with me, but then you felt sorry for me? Poppy, I don’t want you to take pity on me. I want you to be here because you want to be here.”

“I do want to be here!” She closed the space between them and grabbed his hands, pulling him to her. “The only reason I ever hesitated was because of all the drama it caused this morning. But while that wasn’t exactly fun, I’m trying to tell you that your well being is more important. And I want to be with you regardless.”

He turned his face away from hers. He wanted to believe her, but years of solitude kept whispering to him that it was better she left--better for the both of them.

She tugged him back toward her. “Branch, please. I don’t pity you. Not at all. I think you’re strong and kind and maybe a little closed off from everything, but you’re wonderful. We all have hard times and weak moments. The thing is, you’ve been there for me, and I want to be there for you. That’s all.”

“I won’t be offended if you go back to the others,” he muttered, still not looking at her. He tried to let his hands fall from hers, but she held onto them tightly. “Poppy, really… I’m okay.” Well, he had been okay. Now he was feeling pretty down.

“Let’s go to bed,” she said, pulling him towards where his bedchamber was. “Tomorrow’s going to be a long day, and we should be well rested.”

He pulled back on her hands. “I still want to clean up a little. But you make yourself comfortable. My bed is… kind of ruined, but I brought all my blankets in there, so you can make a place for yourself on the floor. It’ll be like camping.”

She squeezed his hands, lingering there with him by his desk. 

“Or you can go back with the others if you prefer,” he said, finally able to let his hands slide out of hers.

“No,” she said right away, leaning against the desk when he walked around to the other side of it. “It's just that I wish you'd come with me.”

He looked up at her, and their eyes met. She seemed so sincere, and so… well, Poppy. Whether she pitied him or not, he couldn’t turn her away. So he did his best to give her an assuring smile. “I’ll just be a few minutes. You go rest.”

“Okay, but promise me you won’t work all night.”

“I promise,” he said, pulling his eyes away from hers. “Now go. I’ll be right there.”

She grabbed her blankets and took a few steps back from the desk. “I’ll go, but I’m not saying goodnight. You can tell me goodnight later.”

He smiled at her until she disappeared into the bedroom, and then let it fall from his face. He loved her so much and wanted to be with her more than anything, but he just couldn’t get past the feeling that she felt sorry him. Sure, she said she didn’t pity him, but why else would she tell him she didn’t want to stay with him and then later on change her mind, stating she was worried about him? He wanted her to be with him because she wanted to, not because she was feeling sorry for him.

So he busied himself for a while by sweeping some trash into a bag and then by looking for some of his belongings while he tried to figure out what he was going to do. It was getting late, and he was tired, but going into his bedroom with Poppy already in there seemed so intimate, he didn’t know if he should. They weren’t technically a couple, and even if they had been, she was the queen. He could have every troll imaginable after him if he made any sort of wrong move. 

Feeling stressed out, he finally got ready for bed and then sat down at his desk. There was nowhere else to sleep, and all the bedding was already in his room. He’d have to sleep sitting up at his desk, or just break down and go in there. After all, she had asked him to join her. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, was there?

By the time he got up, he was so nervous he was almost shaking. He should have just given in and went with her when she asked. Instead, since she was probably sleeping now, he would have to wake her up, and then it would be even more awkward. He turned out the lights one by one, and then made his way to the bedroom door. It took several seconds for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, but when they did, he could see where Poppy had settled herself on the floor in the center of a pile of blankets and pillows. She looked so cozy, he didn’t want to disturb her.

His plan was to make his own sleeping area beside her, but it looked like she had taken all the blankets for herself, so he stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do. Finally, he figured he would try and pull a few blankets from around her. This proved to be more difficult than he imagined, because Poppy was basically either on top of or rolled in every single blanket. It was pretty chilly, so he couldn’t blame her, but it made it even more difficult for him since he didn’t want to wake her. So he selected a blanket he thought was mostly free and then got down close to the floor to try and gently pull it away from her. 

Unfortunately, what he imagined was the floor, was actually part of her, because she yelped and sat up, looking at him like he was some sort of monster. 

“What are you doing?!” she demanded, holding her arms and legs away from him. 

“Trying to get a blanket out from under your cocoon!” he said, sitting down. “You do realize you’re rolled in every single blanket, right?”

Her look of shock had changed to a sly smile while she rubbed her arm. “Yeah. I wanted to be sure you woke me up when you came to bed.”

He frowned at her and stuck out his lower lip. What was she trying to do? “Well, are you going to share the blankets or not?”

She scooted over just a little bit and patted the spot beside her. “Of course, I am. There’s a spot for you right here.”

Okay, so she wanted to make sure he had no other option than to crawl in directly next to her. Not that he had an issue with that, but considering their small dispute a little bit ago and his natural withdrawal, it only proved that she knew him too well. But he wanted to be sure, so he raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “Are you having more nightmares?”

“Nope.” She shook her head and patted the spot again. 

“Or are you cold?”

“Not really with all these blankets. Are you?”

He had his arms folded over his chest and caught himself shivering. “Sort of.”

She held the blankets up so he could crawl in, and that time, he finally got in beside her but not without letting out a long suffering sigh. She was practically in the middle of the homemade bed, and he had no choice but to place himself directly next to her.

“Can’t you move over at all?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“I think this is perfect,” she said, her arms already securely around him before he could even completely settle in.

He sank further into her arms and into her cocoon. She was warm and soft, and he basically couldn’t help it when his arms encircled her as well. “Poppy,” he said gently. “You really don’t care what the others think?”

“Of course, I care what they think,” she said, her breath tickling the skin on his neck. “They’re my friends, after all. So yes, I care. But sometimes other things are more important. Don’t you agree?”

He hated that she put it back on him. Of course he thought there were things more important than their friends’ opinions. For example, Poppy was a million times more important. He would continue to make an effort to be their friend, just like he knew Poppy wanted. Did she feel similarly about him?

He cleared his throat and hoped he sounded okay. “I definitely think there are more important things. I also think that if they’re your friends, they’ll come around. If they don’t, then maybe they’re not really your friends.”

“ _Our_ friends,” she whispered and pinched him lightly in the arm. “And they’ll understand. I know they will. So I’m not worried about it anymore. I promise.”

“Poppy, you’re the queen. I’m not only subjected to our friends’ opinions, but those from every single troll in the Troll Tree.” He took in a breath and let it out in a rush, pressing his face into her hair. “Everyone loves you.”

“You’re more loved than you know,” she whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to his nose. “Goodnight, Branch.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There might be some confessions in this chapter .... >.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Well, turns out there will be 6 total chapters, but the last one might be a bit shorter. I'm working on it right now and should have it ready in a day or so :). Thank you again for your wonderful comments and kudos! <33

It’s a Dream  
Chapter 5  
2017

When Poppy woke up, it was because of a loud noise. She opened her eyes and sat up, feeling a slight panic rise within her and then slowly fade when she felt Branch underneath her fingertips. In the darkness, It took her a second more to realize that if Branch was with her, someone else must be in the bunker. It started to remind her of her nightmare the night before, and she grabbed onto him, her heart beating wildly.

“Branch,” she whispered, giving him a shake. “Branch, wake up!”

“Huh? What?” He sat up with her and rubbed at his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Now that he was awake, she clung to him. She couldn’t see much of anything in the darkness. Whoever was in the bunker could be anywhere. They could be in the room with them, hiding in the closet or under Branch’s broken bed, and she wouldn’t even know it. “I heard something,” she whispered to him. “Someone’s in the bunker.”

“Poppy, no one is in the bunker,” Branch sleepily replied. “I locked the doors behind us. There’s no way anyone can get in here. Did you have another nightmare?”

She was shaking against him. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. I just heard a really loud noise, like a door slamming. Or… at least I thought I did.” Honestly, she didn’t think it was a nightmare, but maybe the sound of the door slamming had been in a dream or something. She wasn’t sure, but all she knew was that she couldn’t stop shaking.

“It’s okay,” Branch said while he rubbed circles on her back. “I promise there’s no one in here but us. You can tell me, you know, if you want to that is… if you’re having nightmares again. I won’t judge you. I had nightmares for years after my grandma died.”

A few tears had escaped her eyes, and she quickly brushed them away. Thinking about Branch all alone when he was having nightmares broke her heart, so she only hugged him tighter. “I know you won’t,” she said softly. “And I’m sorry you had to go through that. It’s just that I honestly don’t think I had a nightmare this time. I guess whatever I heard--or thought I heard--reminded me of the nightmare I had last night. It was so awful, Branch. I can’t even tell you how awful it was. And that sound just now--it felt like it was happening in real life.”

He continued to rub her back, his other hand brushing away another tear. “Maybe if you tell me about it, you’ll realize how ridiculous it is, and it won’t be so scary anymore. Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

She sniffed and cuddled up against him, his warmth reminding her that he was there for her, just like he promised he’d be. “Branch,” she said, pulling a little ways away from him so she could look up into his eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

He blinked back at her, looking a little unsure. “Um, okay?”

“You’re so great when I’m upset. Like seriously, the best troll I know. But when I just want to be with you, it’s almost like… you push me away.”

He was quiet and still for what felt like a long time, and then he cleared his throat. “Poppy,” he finally said in a quiet voice. “I don’t want to push you away. It’s just that… I--I don’t want to get hurt. I don’t want either of us to get hurt. No one has been there for me in a long time, and I don’t want to get my hopes up. If I put myself out there, it’ll probably be bad for me, and most definitely bad for you, and then you’re going to be sad while I’m back to having nothing and no one.”

The memory of her dream was all but gone when she heard what he had said. “Look at me, Branch,” she said, reaching up to place her hands on either side of his face to prevent him from looking away. “I’m not going anywhere. You can be there for me, and I want you to be, but I also want to be there for you. Will you please let me in?”

He closed his eyes, and his shoulders fell, all the tension leaving his body at once. She pulled him into her arms and held him tight, smoothing his hair under her the palm of her hand. 

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear. “And I want to be with you. I know that probably means a lot considering I’m queen, but it’ll be okay. I promise.”

He was breathing hard against her collarbone, and she could feel his shoulders shaking slightly. 

“Branch?” she said when he said nothing.

He leaned back from her embrace, furiously wiping at his eyes. “I love you, too. I just didn’t think it was actually possible that we could be--” He took in a shaky breath. “Anything more than friends.”

She blinked at him for a second and then wasted no time in throwing her arms around him, their lips meeting in a kiss that was so dizzying, so electrifying, her knees would have buckled had she been standing up. All of the feelings that they'd had for so long were let out with every touch of their lips and every caress of fingers on skin.

When Poppy finally pulled away, she had to take a second to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. Branch looked a little stunned, but when their eyes met, he gave her a half smile.

“I guess I should have done that sooner,” he said.

Her jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? It was me who kissed you.”

“I was just about to kiss you. You should have given me two more seconds.” He looked down and pinched her leg. “You’re on your knees, and I’m sitting. You had a total advantage!”

“Okay. So what are you going to do about it?”

She had barely gotten the sentence out when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into bed where she landed half on him and half on the pillows. Once she was over the shock of it, she grinned at him and kissed him again. 

“Not fair,” he muttered against her lips. “You’re at an advantage again.”

She laughed and snuggled up against him. “It’s okay. I’ll let you make the first move next time. That is, if you’re fast enough.”

It was quiet for several minutes while they lay there in each other’s arms. Finally, Branch cleared his throat. “So, are you going to tell me what your nightmare was about?”

Being back in the blankets with Branch’s warmth all around her, it didn’t seem half as scary as it had before, so she took in a breath to finally tell him. “The bergens ate you. I was devastated. Or at least that’s the gist of it.”

He brushed her hair away from her face. “Poppy, you know that didn’t actually happen, right? I’m still here.”

“Well, they ate everyone else, too, but I missed you the most. It was just so real. When I heard that noise this morning, whether it happened or not, it brought me right back there. And in the dream I was all alone. You were gone, and so were the others.” She took in a breath and let it out shakily. “And I wished I were dead.”

He put his fingers under her chin so she’d look at him. “I’m glad it wasn’t real. And none of us are going anywhere. Especially me. So don’t even think about that anymore. I’m here to stay.”

Poppy squeezed him tight. “Good. Just never let me go, okay?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Never.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Branch and Poppy resolve things with their friends. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! This is the end of this story! I'm not sure if I'll do another one, but I might if inspiration hits me. This has been really fun! I haven't seriously written any type of fanfic in a really long time, and I enjoyed it :) Thanks to all who have read, commented, and left kudos. You are wonderful!!! <3
> 
> You can follow my art and stuff if you want! (i've been drawing human versions of the Troll characters lately!)  
> instagram: duskblue  
> tumblr: irishgirl982

It’s a Dream  
Chapter 6  
2017

Branch followed Poppy out of the bunker and closed the door behind them. It was sunny and beautiful and perfect… and it completely matched his mood.

“Come on, Branch. Hurry up!” Poppy urged him, tugging on his arm. “Today’s going to be the most awesomest, most perfect day ever. I can totally feel it.”

He stood up and then pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I can feel it, too. But hey, Poppy--you’re not going to tell them about us, are you? Don’t you think we should wait till we get back to the Troll Tree? Or...”

She grabbed his hand to pull him away from the bunker entrance and towards the village. “I can’t wait, Branch! I’m so happy, there’s no way I can keep it inside. I want to shout it to the world!”

The more he pulled back, the more she pulled him forward, and before he realized it, they were entering the Snack Pack’s campsite where every single pair of eyes looked up the second they stepped into their view.

“Good morning, everyone! I have some really wonderful news,” Poppy said, her smile so contagious that her friends couldn’t help but grin back at her.

However, Branch was not one of them. Poppy may have felt so excited that she couldn’t wait to share the news with her friends, but Branch was a little afraid her friends may not like it, and to be honest, he didn’t want to be in the vicinity when they found out. Just in case. “Poppy, please,” he said, tugging on her hand.

“It’ll be fine,” she said, hushing him before she turned back to the group. “Listen, everyone! Branch and I are together now. We’re in love. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Some of them had forks halfway to their mouths, and others were just blinking in stunned silence. 

“Really?” Cooper asked in a concerned voice.

Branch dropped Poppy’s hand and turned away. “See?” he muttered and took a step back from her. “They don’t approve.”

She grabbed his arm before he could get away and dragged him back towards her. “No one said that!” she said softly near his ear. “Just wait. It’s going to be fine.” When she turned back to her friends, they were all leaning forward expectedly. So she went on, “You’re all our friends, and I want you to be happy for us. But honestly, it’s not up for debate. I know that Branch and I being together is the right thing in my heart. If you feel differently, can you please keep your comments to yourself and at least give us a chance?”

“I’m just surprised,” Cooper said, speaking up again while he glanced at Biggie for support. “I mean, you’re the queen, and he’s… well, kind of a recluse. How is this going to work?”

She squeezed Branch’s arm hard, but her glare was directed at Cooper. “Branch is not a recluse. And please. I asked you to keep your comments to yourself. I’d like you to accept this because you’re our friends, but like I said, this is not up for discussion. If you’re our true friends, then you’ll understand.”

Biggie cleared his throat. “We’re just concerned for you, Poppy. But if this is what you truly want, then we’re on your side.”

The devastated expression on Poppy’s face made Branch want to strangle him, but Biggie was about three times his size or more, so he decided against it. Instead, he escaped from her loosened hold to his arm and then put his hand on her back. He had known what would happen when they came out with their relationship, but Poppy, being the eternal optimist, had of course refused to listen to him. She looked like she had just lost her best friend, so he rubbed her back to remind her that he was still there. 

“Okay, stop,” DJ said, standing up and moving between the two groups. “This is a stupid thing to fight over! Branch obviously loves Poppy very much. And from what I understand, maybe we don’t know him very well yet. So let’s be happy for them and move on with our day. We have a lot of work to do.”

After a moment of hesitation, their friends came forward, and wrapped them up in a group hug. Branch suffered through the entire thing without complaining, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. Poppy, who usually enjoyed group hugs, still looked a little crestfallen when it was over, so he took her hand and pulled her into yet another hug, this time with just the two of them.

“I should have listened to you. And waited,” she said quietly once the others had gone back to their breakfast. “Why are you always right?”

He patted her on the back and kissed the side of her face. “Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.”

~*~

Branch had escaped from the rest of the group after breakfast was over and went back to his bunker to finish up collecting his things while Poppy went with Smidge to collect some things from where she and her father had stayed previously. He was a little thankful for the quiet after the eventful morning, and was using the time to collect not only his things, but his thoughts as well. 

He had just brought up the last load when he noticed the other guys standing there at the entrance of his bunker, waiting for him. They looked a little hesitant about approaching him, which made sense considering how they had upset Poppy earlier that morning.

He closed the door and then turned to face them, still holding onto his backpack. “Can I help you with something?”

Biggie was looking down at his hands. “We just want to apologize about this morning. You’re pretty cool, Branch, and we like you. It’s just that we’ve been friends with Poppy for so long, that we have to look out for her. You understand, right?”

Branch set his backpack down and unzipped it so he could stuff in several things that he had in a pile outside the entrance of the bunker. “You’re apologizing to the wrong troll.”

“I think what Biggie is trying to say,” Guy Diamond said, stepping forward, “is that we all love Poppy. So if she’s happy and wants us all to get along, then that’s what we should do.”

Branch looked up at them from his backpack. He had been trying to get along with them for a while, and all for Poppy’s sake, so that comment kind of put him on edge. Then again, since it _was_ for Poppy’s sake, he would continue to try to smooth things out between them. So he took in a deep breath in order to calm himself and held out his hand. “Truce?” 

If he had thought they were going to shake his hand, he was disappointed, because once again, they opted for a group hug--with Branch in the middle of it. He let his arm fall back to his side and did his best not to groan and shove them away.

Once it was over, he folded his arms over his chest and gave them a hard look. “Look, I’ll make every effort to get along with all of you. For Poppy, of course. But you should be apologizing to her. I’m not the one you upset. And yeah, I get that you’re concerned for her, but I’m trying to tell you, when it comes to me, you have nothing to worry about. I would tear someone apart if they even looked at her funny.”

They looked at Branch with startled expressions, but they quickly recovered, smiles sliding onto their faces almost instantly. “We’re headed over to tell Poppy we’re sorry right now,” Guy Diamond said, and began to lead their group away from the bunker.

“So you don’t have to worry about us,” Cooper added. “Bye, Branch! See you later on.”

Branch watched them walk away and disappear towards the village. Then he took in a breath and told himself it would be okay. He would have to make it work because he would do anything for Poppy. Besides, on a day to day basis, it wasn’t like they would have to hang out with her friends all the time. Would they?

He was packing up his things and getting ready to move them all to where the others were starting to collect a pile to transport back with them when he heard a rustling of leaves and turned to see who was there. To his relief, it was Poppy, and she looked to be in a much better mood from when he saw her last. He literally couldn’t help the smile that came over his face the second he saw her.

“Hey,” he said. “Some of the others were looking for you.”

She practically skipped over to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her. “They found me. But I was looking for you.” She glanced down at his piles of things. “Looks like you got a lot of work done.”

He followed her gaze to his stuff and then looked back at her. “Yeah, it’s not so much stuff, really. Most of it is what I brought with me for the trip plus a few things I salvaged.” He sucked in his breath when she pressed her lips to his jaw. “So yeah… it’s not so bad.”

“They told me you threatened them with violence,” she said, leaning up on her toes so she could kiss him properly. “Is that true?”

“What? No!” He grabbed her wrists to hold her back from himself. “I didn’t threaten them specifically. I just said if anyone so much as looked at you funny, I would tear them apart. I didn’t say anything about _them_. Besides, it’s basically three against one. I don’t think that would turn out well for me. No...” He rubbed his chin in thought. “I’d have to get them alone one at a time… and maybe catch Biggie by surprise.”

“Branch!” Poppy said, scandalized. “You would not do that!”

He laughed at the expression on her face. “I’m kidding, Poppy. I’m not going to go after your friends.”

She stuck her lower lip out. “ _Our_ friends.”

“Yeah...” he said, looking away and letting his arms fall away from her. “That’s kind of hard to say that when they clearly don’t want me anywhere near you.”

“That’s not true.” She pulled on his arms until he came back to her. “They just need a bit more time to get to know you is all. It’ll happen, and then everything will be cupcakes and rainbows again. I promise.”

He was sort of used to his life being anything but cupcakes and rainbows, so it was a little hard to take her word for it--but he wanted to, so he was trying. He smiled and kissed her, pulling her back into his arms. “As long as I have you, I’ll have all the cupcake and rainbows I’ll ever need.”


End file.
